two beloved
by orion forever
Summary: eunhyuk namja manis kekasih cho kyuhyun dan juga lee donghae, kisah cinta yang penuh pertengkaran aneh antara kyuhyun dan donghae, juga kisah romantis ketiga namja tersebut


CHAPTER 1

.

.

Hay hay hay perkenalkan namaku lee hyukjae tapi banyak yang memanggiku eunhyuk, aku berusia 18 tahun dan sekarang tengah bersekolah di Super elf high school, apa aku orang kaya? bukan bukan aku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan mendapatkan beasiswa bisa bersekolah di sini.

aku berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handsate ku yang ku sambungkan dengan handphone ku, saat tengah berjalan tiba tiba saja aku menabrak seseorang dan hampir saja aku terjatuh saat ku rasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggang ku, aku tercekang saat melihat siapa namja yang tengah memeluk pinggangku,

"kau.. ap" tiba tiba saja namja tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku BRUK aku terjatuh karna hal itu, kutatap namja menyebalkan di hadapanku dengan geram

"yak dasar manusia evil kurang ajar beraninya kau" bentak ku pada namja di hadapanku tersebut hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya

"hah memangnya apa perduliku monyet kecil. kau mau jatuh atau mati sekalipun bukan urusanku arraso" ujar namja tersebut ketus, aku segera berdiri dan menendang kakinya keras

buk bak bik ku tendang kakinya berkali kali

"aakk aww ahh appo" ringisnya dan memegangi kakinya, yang ku tendang berkali kali

"whahahaha rasakan itu mahluk jelek" sinisku dan berniat melangkahkan kakiku saat ku rasakan tanganku di tarik olehnya, badanku di dorongnya hingga menempel dengan dingding dan juga tubuhnya yang menghimpit tubuhku.

"kenapa kau kasar sekali, ini sakit hyukkie~" rengeknya dengan mata berkaca kaca, apa aku terlalu keras menendangnya? pikirku khawatir dan mengelus pipinya

"mianhae kyunie, salahmu sendiri kenapa membuat bokongku sakit" ujarku dengan nada manja seprti biasa

"aigo, yang mana yang sakit biar aku lihat, ini kah atau di sini?" tanyanya dan mengelus ngelus bokong ku

plak ku pukul kepalanya dan mendorong dada bidangnya agar menjauh dari ku

"dasar mesummmm" ujar ku emosi, namja menyebalkan ini hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksiku, dasar namja gila pikirku

"hahaha,, mianhae hyukkie chagi. tadi ada sungmin dan juga yang lain jadi aku terpaksa melepaskan pinggang sexy mu itu hehe" ucapnya dan mencium pipi ku, kalian bingung? biar aku jelaskan aku dan juga namja sialan tapi tampan dan bersuara merdu ini adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi kami terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya pada teman teman maupun yang lain, karna kami terlalu gengsi mengingat kami musuh di Suju elf high school ini, karna itu setiap di depan yang lain kami akan slalu bertengkar agar tidak ada yang curiga padahal kami pasangan yang romantis lhooooo lebaayy #plak

aku mempotkan bibirku kesal.

"sudahlah hyukkie jangan mempotkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau ingin aku menyerangmu di sini?" aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar ucapannya dan menginjak kakinya lalu pergi dari sana

"hahahahaha MONKEY TUNGGU AKU" teriaknya ku balikan badanku dan meleletkan lidahku.

.

.

**eunhyuk pov end**

**.  
**

**.**

saat ini eunhyuk tengah berada di kelasnya saat seorang guru masuk beserta seorang namja di sebelahnya, eunhyuk memeperhatikan sebentar namja tersebut, dan kembali fokus pada jendela di sebelahnya

sesekali eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol kyuhyun sang namja chingu, yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya pada eunhyuk.

"pagi anak anak, kalian kedatangan murid baru hari ini, nah silahkan perkenalkan nama mu pada teman teman mu" ujar sang guru pada namja tampan di sebelahnya yang mengangguk tanda mengerti

"anyeong haseo naneun lee donghae imnida, aku pindahan dari mokpo high school" ujar namja bernama lee donghae tersebut dan tersenyum menampilkan angel smile miliknya seketika kelas menjadi ribut di buatnya,

"nah baiklah donghae kau duduk di sana di sebelah eunhyuk, eunhyuk angkat tangan mu" pinta seongsangnim eunhyuk yang tengah memperhatikan kyuhyun kaget dan refleks berdiri dari bangkunya

"ne songsangnim" ujar eunhyuk pandangan mata eunhyuk dan donghae bertemu, tiba tiba saja wajah eunhyuk menampilkan semburan pink dan menunduk malu

manis batin donghae dan tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di sebelah eunhyuk yang sudah kembali duduk

"anyeong aku lee donghae" sapa donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya pada eunhyuk

"ne? ah anyeong lee eunhyuk imnidah" ucap eunhyuk menyambut tangan donghae dan tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile andalannya, membuat donghae mematung di buatnya.

"hyukkie apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya donghae sedikit membuat eunhyuk kaget, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu pikir eunhyuk, seolah mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh eunhyuk, donghae tersenyum dan menjawab kebingungan eunhyuk

"karna sepertinya aku menyukai mu hyukkie" jawab donghae di sertai senyuman manisnya, eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya

"aku sudah punya pacar jadi jangan suka padaku atau dia akan mematahkan tangan mu arraseo?" ucap eunhyuk cepat membuat donghae gemas dengan tingkah eunhyuk dan menciu pipinya cepat, eunhyuk mematung di tempatnya dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh donghae

"kau manis sekali, kalo begitu aku akan merebutmu saja dari pacarmu ottokhe?" tanya donghae menyeringai pada eunhyuk plak eunhyuk menggeplak kepala donghae dan membulatkan matanya bermaksud menakuti donghae dengan memelotoinya, bukannya takut donghae malah gemas dan mencubit pipi eunhyuk

.

.

teng teng teng bunyi tanda jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid segera berdesakan di pintu, eunhyuk membereskan barang barangnya dan segera berdiri di ikuti donghae di belakangnya, eunhyuk berjalan pelan di koridor , donghae yang merasa di acuhkan oleh eunhyuk menarik tangan eunhyuk agar berjalan di sampingnya, eunhyuk kaget dan menatap donghae garang mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya tapi nihil donghae menggenggam kuat tangan eunhyuk

"aku antar kau pulang ne eunhyukkie" ujar donghae dan menarik tangan eunhyuk menuju parkiran sekolah, eunhyuk terus memberontak di genggaman donghae mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang oleh donghae, tangan eunhyuk yang kosong tiba tiba saja di genggam oleh seseorang dan reflkes eunhyuk menghentikan jalannya begitu juga dengan donghae, keduanya menatap namja berambut ikal di sebelah eunhyuk

"kyu..." panggil eunhyuk pelan, donghae menatap eunhyuk sebentar melihat reaksi yang di berikan oleh eunhyuk lalu menatap namja di hadapannya dan menyeringai

"lepaskan tangan mu" ujar kyuhyun dingin dan membuat eunhyuk takut, lain hai nya dengan doghae yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan eunhyuk

"kalo aku tidak mau, kau mau apa" jawab donghae membuat senyuman (baca smirik) di bibir kyuhyun terangkat dan menatap donghae yang balik menyeringai ke arah kyuhyun

"namja ini milik ku"

"dan aku akan mengambilnya dari mu"

"coba saja kalo kau bisa"

tangtang kyuhyun semakin menyeringan kilatan petir terlihat di antara tatapan keduanya membuat eunhyuk takut demi tuhan selamatkan aku batin eunhyuk

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
